ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Kyoshi Island
Kyoshi Island is a small island off the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom, dotted with many small villages. It is famous as the birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi. The island is the home of the elite Kyoshi Warriors. The island was created when Chin the Conqueror threatened it. Avatar Kyoshi separated Kyoshi Peninsula from the Earth Kingdom mainland to keep her people safe from future threats. History One of the islands off the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom, Kyoshi Island is an island founded in the South Sea by Avatar Kyoshi to protect her people from invaders. It has a shrine (formerly a temple) dedicated to Kyoshi that contains her relics, including her kimono, metal fans, metal headdress, and her boots. Supposedly, these relics still embody some of Kyoshi's spirit. In the nearby sea, there are Elephant Koi, which serve as the island's main source of commerce, and a giant eel known as the Unagi. The island is known as the home of the Kyoshi Warriors, who fight with metal fans in the same techniques as the island's namesake Avatar, as well as a fighting style that emulates the Waterbender's philosophy of using the opponents' force against them. During the time of Avatar Kyoshi, a warlord known as Chin the Great was enveloping the entire Earth Kingdom in his armies and ruthless dictatorship. Kyoshi managed to keep her people safe from invasion by using a combination of different bending techniques to separate their peninsula from the mainland and form an island. This left a cliff at Chin's feet, where he fell to his death as the rock beneath him collapsed. The village of Chin was founded near the cliff and was known to be very antagonistic towards all reincarnations of the Avatar, believing that they killed their glorious leader. Only recently when Aang, the current Avatar, saves the village from rhino-riding Fire Nation soldiers do they put their qualms aside and reinvent their effigy-burning "Avatar Day" into a more friendly celebration. This day is known as Kyoshi Day on Kyoshi Island and celebrates the day of its founding. thumb|250px|left|The Village Kyoshi Island has managed to stay out of the Fire Nation's war for nearly a century — until Zuko recently attacked it looking for Aang. Nevertheless, the inhabitants of the island have no intention of inviting unwanted attention, and as a result are often hostile towards outsiders, fearing Fire Nation spies. However, inspired by the Avatar Aang's arrival on the island, the citizens have gained new hope and have adopted a more welcoming attitude since then. Additionally, the Kyoshi Island Warriors recently left to join the war effort in hopes of making a difference. The War recently ended in victory for the Earth Kingdom, so most of the Kyoshi Warriors have presumably returned home. Their newest member, Ty Lee, presumably is continuing her training on the island. Government thumb|250px|right|Oyajii and the warriors Like all municipalities in the Earth Kingdom, Kyoshi Island answers to the government of Ba Sing Se. However, each of the collection of small villages has a Village Chief, in charge of organizing everybody, director of the Kyoshi Warriors of the village, and also acts as a judge. The local leader is Oyaji, the Village Chief of the village that was visited in "The Warriors of Kyoshi". Culture thumb|250px|left|Traditional House The inhabitants of Kyoshi Island have a less refined culture than those of other Earth Kingdom settlements, such as Ba Sing Se, which has a very strict culture, due to their isolation. Their homes have are made of wood, and have steeply pitched thatched roofs to prevent the accumulation of snow. Unlike most other Earth Kingdom locations, the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island wear primarily blue clothing. Customs The Kyoshi Island Warriors are several all-female groups of fighters that are fiercely protective of the island and its people, with the most notable group led by Suki. While each village has its own forms and traditions, their fighting style and clothing generally mimic those of Avatar Kyoshi, although they seemingly do not implement any of the bending arts in their physical movements. The female warriors do not take kindly to training outsiders, let alone men, in these unique methods. Foods Due to its isolation, the islanders grow most of their own food. Rice forms the staple of the Kyoshi island diet, and, due to its island location, fish plays an important part as well. However, at the market in "The Warriors of Kyoshi", it is shown that cucumbers, eggplant, wild nuts, taro root, apples, scallions, and daikon radishes are available on the island. In "Avatar Day", Oyaji was shown eating various kinds of sushi. They also had an assortment of desserts. They varied from cakes to icing covered pastries. The citizens of Kyoshi must have had wheat fields and sugar canes to makes such sweets. These were seen when Aang and Katara were served them for breakfast. Cultural Festivals Kyoshi Day is the most important holiday on the island, celebrating its independence from Chin the Great. A famous mural of Kyoshi at sunset was painted on the first Kyoshi Day and now resides in the shrine to the Avatar on the island. Kyoshi Day coincides with Avatar Day. Fauna * Elephant Koi * Unagi Notable Figures * Avatar Kyoshi * Chief Oyajii * Suki * Kyoshi Warriors * Koko * Foaming Mouth Guy Trivia * Kyoshi Island may be based off of Japan, as it appears to be an archipelago separated from the large main continent, the warriors also wear armor similar to ancient Japanese armor, along with face paint similar to the face paint used in Japanese Kabuki. * The residents of Kyoshi Island wear clothing colored blue, instead of the traditional green worn by Earth Kingdom citizens. See Also